Music to Break the Wall
by Sorrow Of Paradise
Summary: Maxxor has learned a thing or two about humans, but he has a long way to go in understanding exactly what they can and can't do. A nice chat with his human friend Tom reveals some of what he's been looking for and more. [Slight AU, or cannon (still don't know which), and written in one go. First story so would greatly appreciate any advice/corrections on the story.]


I own nothing from the tv show or game Chaotic. Just having fun writing a story. :)

Maxxor had been having his thoughts drift off towards a particular direction since the first time the thought passed through his head. It was something so random, but was persistent in it's desire to be known. He had to know. Even if it's just a little bit, he had to ask. Humans don't always talk about their home, family, or anything personal if it doesn't involve anything about Perim or Chaotic. So much so that it's almost impossible to talk to them about anything.

But there were those few players that are open enough to talk to creatures they befriend, but only if they ask. Nobody really knows what to ask when they're given that opportunity. Some do have a question on their mind and manage to ask _and_ get a response, but it was usually vague and not too telling. But Maxxor thought that was possibly due to the fact that they were too broad of a question to get a specific answer. That, and again it was probably too personal. But he doesn't think his question is too personal, on the surface, that his friend would close off and not say anything. Hopefully, he'll give an answer.

So he was making his way to the arsenal since he knew Tom was there. The plan so far was to mention his need to get out while Bodal wasn't within hearing distance and invite Tom to join him on a walk. He'd take them through some easy street, not too crowded, and direct them to an area that's less likely to have many creatures around. He didn't want Tom to be uneasy with his questions due to others within hearing range.

It was probably going to be easily heard if he acted on it. Best to be prepared. After all, music isn't done in whispers.

He was very curious about what the humans would create and listen to when Accato brought up his own curiosity on the subject. He knew from the Mugic player that music was something that could be created from anything but always conveyed something of a deeper nature than a plucked string or a series of taps. Everyone knew that really, but when he randomly said, "Wonder what the humans listen to." that his mind wouldn't stop thinking about it. _'What _do _they listen to? What do they create? What do they wish to convey?'_

After arriving at the arsenal he made quick work of driving Bodal off and getting Tom to follow him into town. It really was nice to get away from everything, even when he felt guilty at wishing his duties away. There was still much to clean up after the M'arillians. Some days it seemed like he would be long dead before the land was cleansed of that particular war. But then he would be out like this and see his people, alive and well.

Walking with Tom made it all the more better. He has found a really strong friendship with the human. It's always a surprise to notice that it's grown after time has passed. He still remembers his poor treatment of the boy when they first meet all too clearly. He still couldn't really see how they had grown this close with such a horrid start.

But then Tom does something, whatever that happens to be never mattered, and he forgets all his mussing in favor of moving forward. It was always that much easier when he had his friend there, no matter his reason for being there. Moving through the streets reminded Maxxor of how much he hasn't relaxed in all that time with the M'arillians. It really was worth getting out and going about for no reason with his human, even if he doesn't give Maxxor what he wanted. Which brings him back to himself.

They had been throwing small talk around every now and then, but would lapse into a comfortable silence between them as they continued on. It was easy, almost airy, but they were coming upon their destination fast. He thought about how he was going to steer the conversation around to human music without Tom running off. Even with their strong and easy friendship, he didn't tell Maxxor everything he wanted to know, and even shut him out completely with some of the questions he's asked before. Best to take things slow and work up from there he guessed.

Turning a corner he looked to Tom.

"I heard from a player that you and Kaz had another series of battles in the dromes again. How did that go?"

He knew Tom and the underworld player Kaz were friends but also fought with each other a lot. He didn't understand it too well, but decided it was probably a human thing. They never seemed to be the 'fight to the death' kind of being. The dromes only seemed to highlight that thought. Maxxor almost thought that they couldn't kill at one point. But Tom pointed out that they eat meat, and in fact need meat sometimes to survive and not risk health problems. So that would imply killing too. Humans confused him a lot of the time, but that also explains why they love drome battles so much, since that was fighting. Tom was quick to pick up from his prompt.

"Oh, it was amazing. Kaz managed to do these crazy series of attacks I've never seen before! I'm still having trouble figuring out what **exactly** he did in all those matches."

He was almost completely lost in his thoughts when talking strategy in a match. It was always interesting to hear how different, yet similar, it was when comparing a match to a real fight. He could understand his enthusiasm in achieving a hard maneuver in the middle of battle and actually pulling it off with good results. Maxxor chuckled at his envious tone.

"You'll figure it out in time, no doubt in that. He's probably trying to figure out those matches you won."

Tom sighed and gave an over-the-top mock expression of defeat, adding a resigned tone to the mix to complete the effect.

"I didn't use anything I haven't used before in those matches. Couldn't come up with anything new to spice up the fights. But that doesn't matter too much I quess." Turning to send a smile up his way, Tom finished by saying, "I won most of the matches."

The smile turned into a grin as he pulled another set of chuckles out of Maxxor from his shenanigans. Tom always liked to play around whenever he could. Maxxor couldn't resist adding my own words to the little mix. He's learned a long time ago that he shouldn't take offense when they battle and flaunt their favorite tribe when they win, especially since the two players were pretty evenly skilled.

"Well of course you won, what with him being so distracted using new moves to really focus on winning."

Tom played along easily, pulling an exaggerated pout, raising his shoulders and lowering his head, brows farrowed and giving off an air of being **greatly** put down. He couldn't hold it in and started really laughing. Tom soon joined in as they entered the area he intended. It was a nice open area with grass touching almost every corner, a small stream cutting through on one side and a few trees on the other side. Very peaceful, but not too big that a lot of creatures would come here to spend their time. Just a place to walk by or sit in if they were thinking too hard. The perfect place to question a human on something they (probably) don't really want to talk about.

With that he moved forward in front of Tom and took the initiative and sat down on the grass a distance away from the stream. Tom followed easily enough, sitting down and even dropping onto his back to look up at the sky. Tom probably realized he wanted to stop here and stay here for awhile. That was good. _'Now to move up with the conversation.'_

"Kaz was actually rather happy with the matches yesterday, even if I won a majority of them. He was actually fighting to a song he had in his head and wasn't really fighting to win." Tom said nonchalantly.

Maxxor couldn't believe his luck. He was just given an easy way to ask his question, and possibly increase his chances at getting an answer from Tom himself. He wasn't going to look a gifted horse in the mouth today.

"A song?" He slipped in. _'Best to not outright ask about human music specifically, but to ask about what his friend was thinking during the matches.'_

He seemed to strike gold when Tom responded easily, almost like he was about to take a nap right there on the ground. Humans don't seem to like a lack of bedding when sleeping. Again, confusing.

"Yeah. Seems he's had it stuck in his head for a few days and was practically dancing to it and singing it whenever he could. Really liked it."

Maxxor had to push aside his desire to just go straight to asking, _'Was it human or Perim music?'_ and instead ask if Tom could give him some of the lyrics to the song. He complied easily enough, not giving much effort to actually sing at the start, but easily giving into whatever music was playing threw his head as he spoke.

_  
"I see this life, like a swinging vine._

_Swing my heart across the line._

_In my face is flashing signs, seek it out and ye shall find,_

_Old, but I'm not that old._

_Young, but I'm not that bold._

_And I don't think the world is sold,_

_I'm _just doing what we're told..."

He stopped there, but Maxxor knew that wasn't the entire song. He also knew immediately that it wasn't a song from Perim. He saw an opening. Turning slightly to face him he asked, "I don't recognize that song. Where's it from?"

Tom seemed surprised and almost a little unwilling to continue, but showed a resolve for something on his face. He sat up off the ground and faced Maxxor properly. "It's a song from home. Not from Perim." The boy was watching his face closely. He probably figured he should start acting with caution now. That's what Maxxor was trying to avoid. He always ended up leaving soon after when he became cautious, and he even avoided the city for two weeks that one time. He didn't particularly like that. That was when he asked his questions outright without thoughts of caution and coxing on his part. He believed Tom would answer any questions he'd ask him back then. He learned quickly after that to think a little more before asking something personal from a human.

He decided to continue on this time, even though it'll probably end badly. He really wanted to know this one thing, and it **seemed** harmless enough.

"What kind of music is there where you come from? I'd like to hear some if I could."

That didn't sound _too_ questioning, right? Tom was still looking at him carefully, examining him and picking apart his little inquiry for all it's worth. Finally after some time and a little debate going off in the human's head, he pulled out his scanner. Maxxor felt defeated at the sight of the little blue device. Tom was leaving and most likely never gonna answer his question now. It really did seem like a simple enough question. But instead of porting out like he expected, Tom looked to be scrolling through something on the screen.

When he looked up, it looked like he'd just planted himself there, ready to stay for some length of time.

"I don't really know what you'd like. Anything thought's on what you'd like to hear?"

He seemed to have struck the right kind of question today. He seemed receptive and even somewhat eager to hear his request. But he was stumped on his question. What he would like to hear? He can't just say 'something human', but he didn't know what else to say either. Looking at Tom with his scanner out, probably with all his favorite music out and ready to be played, he gained some inspiration. It was probably silly, but it was the perfect thing to ask for.

"Why not your favorite song at the moment?"

Tom gained a look of consideration on his face, and stared down at his scanner. Scrolling and shifting through the selection he seemed to have made a decision and picked something. "I've come to like this one band back home and out of all their songs I know so far I've come to love this one in particular." He said as the music begins to play and fills the air with it's notes.

Tom said the song was called 'Demons', and that it was performed a band called Imagine Dragons. Once the song was over he wanted to hear more. He played two more songs from the same band and seven other songs from other artists he likes at the moment before they were interrupted by a call from one of his friends. In the end he didn't need to go anywhere, but Maxxor didn't ask for him to play anymore of his music. He was thinking about why it was always so hard to get the humans to open up, and how he didn't understand why Tom was so open right now. He decided to voice his thoughts to Tom. The worst that could happen was that he'd leave and not come back for a while. It wouldn't be fun, but he could handle it.

"Why is it that when I've asked questions about humans before, you've left and refused to comment on it, but gave me an answer now? What happened to change your mind and talk today?"

He thought he worded it well enough, and Tom hadn't immediately ported out yet. That was good. He was staring at the ground now, lost in thought.

"I haven't really been able to tell you anything because I'm not really allowed to." He hadn't looked up, but he wasn't trying to hid any dishonesty from him. From his tone of voice he sounded solemn, like it was something he would rather not have to do but must do anyway.

Maxxor was stumped. What could the humans be hiding so thoroughly that anything personal is hidden. He thought back to the questions he's had asked before and reviewed them. He had asked about where Tom lived in Perim and even if his leaders would be receiving to some kind of alliance. He hadn't known Tom too long at the time but had noticed humans were deceptively adapt and sneaky. A good asset to have around.

The first question was easily dismissed by Tom, saying it was too far to travel unless you used Chaotic's scanners for porting. He was disappointed by that but plowed on to the next part of his question. He wanted Tom as a liaison between his leaders and the Overworld tribe. Tom immediately shut down from there and refused to speak. That was when Tom avoided the city for two weeks.

Another question he had asked was if the humans used what they had learned in their game for war or fighting back home. He **really** didn't get much out of him that time. Nothing at all really. Just a sharp **'No.'** and a request to leave him alone. Thankfully he listened and didn't push the topic. That was when he was starting to learn to observe a human more than question them endlessly.

Another question he thought was more appropriate to ask was if home was well off and if the they were secure in their numbers. He had asked this due to the fact that he had heard from another creature who found out that they don't have that many children to begin with. And that they carry their children for a very long length of time. This was when he was contemplating if they could kill something or not. Tom picked up that he asked this out of concern and not gain, but still was quick to close off, saying 'Yes. they are.' with no further comments on the subject. He did manage to get in his question on killing, but he didn't get anything else that day. He still didn't understand it well since he's only ever seen players around Perim. But when the four tribes had that celebration race for defeating the M'arillians he suddenly understood that the humans were just fine in numbers from how many of them ported in to watch; and that wasn't even all the humans there were, just the one's who played the game.

He even remembered randomly asking if he knew how to make a veicle faster but less-likely to break down, joking that humans probably knew how since they could travel to different places in seconds. He had said it out of frustration for how much they had failed to make a better racing vehicle after that big race. He didn't leave, but he stayed quiet through out the day. That wasn't so bad, he even warmed up after some time and started joking around as usual. From what he can gather from the few he's thought up so far, he could see a pattern arise that says it all. No important information can be gathered from the humans if said information can help Perim in any way. That seemed to be what he was seeing, but he couldn't really believe it either. Tom had become a friend and a great ally that he even stayed during the invasion. For him to keep something that could help his tribe, hidden from him, didn't seem possible when he thought of his human.

Tom noticed when I got it, probably cause my head was lower than it was before, but he spoke up. "Humans are not allowed to interfere in anyway that could tip the balance of power. Not with what we've figured out or can do."

"But you already have by just being here and playing your game!" I didn't shout, but I was a bit too forceful in my delivery. Tom didn't seem fazed by the aggression. 'Makes me wonder just how old Tom really is.'

"Not really. Playing the game and sneaking around, making deals and befriending the creatures weren't included in the definition of giving power or knowledge. It's more like a learning experience, for both humans and creatures alike, like they intended it to be." I was surprised that he would point out exactly what it was humans weren't allowed to give, since they seemed so tight-lipped about it all. To hear that it was _planned_ and done to teach not just the humans something, but to include the creatures of Perim as well, was a bigger surprise. He truly did believe that humans only knew how to use the creatures of Perim, and only think for themselves except for those few who did care. Guess he's gonna learn more today then he thought he would.

Tom had a careful look on his face, considering his words. "We have to be more careful when we do wish to give creatures something that doesn't involve Perim, like letting them listen to our music," he said as he indicated his scanner, still out with all his songs still on display. "or telling them about home." He had a thoughtful look on his face, probably contemplating said home.

"I would really like to hear about your home. I'm sure it's quite an interesting place. I can't even imagine what it must be like, but I'm sure it's great. But now I understand that you can't say anything." Maxxor smiled, thinking he would have liked it since Tom was born and raised there. The place can't be _that_ bad if he came out of it as he is now.

Tom gave a low chuckle, shaking his head a bit. "You probably wouldn't like it as much as you say you would. It's not the kind of place a creature would like." He was laughing at the thought of Maxxor actually liking it. He was rather confused and offended by this, and it probably showed too.

"Now now, no offense meant. I'm just saying it's not an easy place to love. We humans are quite happy with it cause we understand it, but a creature would definatly find themselves lost in the whole thing." He had this funny look, like even he went through a time that he didn't even understand it. I left it alone at the thought. It most likely was best to drop in and move on.

"But like I was saying, it really is hard to find a loop-hole and say or do anything, no matter how harmless it looks to be on the surface. But the players are getting through on some things." That was implying something, but he said it like it was not meant to be discussed with a creature at this point in time. He was most likely trying to convey that his ability to do nothing has gained a dent in it somewhere.

"Wait, so you're saying something now because your _allowed_ to?" Maxxor raised an eyebrow as he asked. That would explain much of today.

Turning to face him, a sly grin stretching across the boy's face, he happily replied, "Why yes." Gaining some mischief, pulled an innocent child's face and continued with a, "How did you know?"

He managed to pull an easy chuckle out of the leader. The heavy talk was over, and a pleasant chat continued from there, with some more of Tom's music playing in the background. He was very happy he managed to not only gain some insight on the humans, but also know that Tom was really trying to change that. Plus, he'll be able to tell Accato that he's heard some music that the humans listen to, and that they _created_ it too.

There were still plenty of questions he wanted answers to, but with the humans he could wait. He was very curious about what they were allowed to do now that they couldn't do before, since it couldn't be saying more. Tom had hinted that that wasn't it. _'What else could humans do?'_ he wondered to himself as the day turned to evening.


End file.
